Star Wars The Reckoning
by Boobymitch
Summary: Revan and his alliance go into the future to help the rebellion become the New Republic
1. Introduction

**Hey whats up everyone, this is Boobymitch here as i,m now come up with a new book series called The Reckoning based on what if Revan formed an alliance between the sith, old republic, and mandalorians, known as Revan's Alliance and went into the future, in the Galactic civil war and help the Rebellion, and form the new Republic. I will start this in the near future as I have other projects to do so till then enjoy thinking about it**


	2. Birth of the Revan Alliance

**4,000 years before the events of the Galatic Civil War**

In a Hammerhead Frigate ship, in its conference room, a group of people are sitting and chattering till a jedi wearing a black cape and hood combo, armor like robe and a mandalorian like mask came in and sat in the first seat in the front of the table, this jedi was Revan.

"Do you all wonder why you are here today?"

The others start to chatter.

"It is because we have a new threat, one that threats not just the Republic but also the Sith and the Mandalorians."

"What is this new threat that opposes us then Revan, I don't see any out here?" asked Nihilus

"Don't you question Revan's statement, if Revan says there is a new threat that opposes us all, then there is,"answered Mandalore

"Canderous, stand down, to answer your question Nihilus, this new threat isn't in this era, its in another one,"answered Revan

The others begin to chatter in confusion as some began to disagree.

"ENOUGH, let Revan speak, I sense that he is telling the truth," said Nihilus

"Thank you Nihilus, now this threat I speak of is from another era or should I say another war called the Galatic Civil War."

"Who is the enemy in that war Revan?" asked Juhani

"It is a power that destroyed the Republic, in the future, from the inside, it is caled the Galatic Empire."

Once again, more chatter.

"Can we stop them Revan?" asked a Sith Admiral

"Yes, we have to help the group apposing them known as the Rebellion and turn them into the New Republic."

"But how do we do that?" asked Mandalore curiously

"By working together of course."

Even more loud chatter.

"That would never work!"

"We would rather die than work with the Republic and Mandalorian scum!"

"That can be arranged!"

"ENOUGH!", yelled Nihilus, "You all must be idiots if you think about wanting to fight each other, when we should be facing this enemy from the future."

Nihilus then walked over to Revan and bowed, "Me and my Sith Empire will join you and the Republic, after all, I owe you my gradittude for resurrecting me."

Mandalore then stepped up and said, "You are the greatest warrior any of us have ever seen Revan, you single handlely,almost, wiped out my people and you are my best friend after all and helped me claim the title of Mandalore, so my clan will follow you till the end."

"Excellent, now that we have agreed to work together, we need to group up our forces and head to ryloth in the future."

"The future, how are we gonna get there?" asked nihilus.

"My team of technicians created a portal, now I only have chosen a select few of my friends to come with me, the rest have to stay here, massive our fleet and ground troops and lets head out."

They then round up all their ships and ground troops and prepared to fly through the portal.

"On my command, now."

They then went through the portal and into the future.

**4,000 years later above Ryloth**

The ships then jumped out of the portal as it disappeared.

"Where are we Revan?" asked Bastila

"We are in the future Bastila and Ryloth here is where we can set up our operations."

"General Revan, incoming transmissions from Mandalore and Nihilus."

"Patch it through."

"Revan, it seems the travel was a success, we are now in the future," said Nihilus

"Indeed."

"Also you we are not detected by the Empire or the Rebellion as you predicted," said Mandalore

"Good, prepare the troops to take Ryloth, hopefully we won't need them if the twileks do this peacefully."

"As you wish revan, and since we cannot decide a name, what should we be called?" asked Nihilus

"We will keep the Republic banner, but we will have a new name, on this day we shall be known as the Revan Alliance, as we have come to stop the Empire and help the Rebellion grow into the next Galatic Republic!"


	3. Stealing an Artifact

**The Surface of Ryloth**

Inside a building, Revan is talking to Bastila in the conference room.

"I'm glad the twileks decided to have us stay here peacefully Revan."

"Same here, they are only innocent lives, there would be nothing to gain if we just wiped them out."

"So what are we doing first?"

"Well I..."

Nihilus and Mandalore enter.

"Sorry to interrupt you Revan, but Nihilus just discovered something."

"Then what is it?"

"I sensed an artifact Revan, and it is in the hands of the Hutts."

"Okay, and I should care why?"

"Because Revan, its probably a jedi or sith artifact and the Hutt known as Jabba is selling it to the Empire on Felucia."

"Revan, that artifact might be a sith artifact, if the Empire gets their hands on it, who knows what will happen," said Bastila.

"Very Well, Nihilus, Mandalore, assemble a squad and head to Felucia, you can use that imperial transport that the twileks captured a while ago, in case they ask for whatever code they want."

"As you wish Revan."

"We'll get it done as fast as we can."

As Revan and Bastila told them, even though they didn't hear, "May the Force be with you guys."

**Over Felucia**

The shuttle is then over Felucia as the Imperial Star Destroyer orbiting it contacted them.

"State your business?"

"We are the last imperial shuttle coming to Felucia sir," said a Republic pilot

"There are no more Shuttles coming here!"

"Were late sir."

"Very well, just send me your I.D code and you'll be cleared for landing."

"Thank you sir."

"That was a close one," said Mandalore

"To close, we need to land somewhere near the area of the meeting, but also somewhere they cannot see us," said Nihilus

"Pilot, land us in that area over there."

"Yes sir."

They land on that area as Mandalore, Nihilus, and their team of Sith and Mandalorian troops leave the ship.

"You four, scout the area," commanded Mandalore to four mandalorians

The mandalorians then left to scout the area, only to die by the indingenous plants.

"Damn poisonous plants, those men needed to die with honor, not like that," said Mandalore

"Not to worry, I have a backup plan, bring out the transport, we'll use it to get across these plants," said Nihilus

They board the transport as they rode across the plants till they stopped at an area.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Nihilus

"Thats why, hutt forces are gaurding the path, everyone out, we'll travel the rest on foot, and by the looks of it fight our way through, this should be good."

They get out of the transport as Mandalore and Nihilus lead a charge towards the hutt forces and wipe them out without casualties.

They continue through the path as they stopped.

"What is it this time?" asked Nihilus

"Looks like the area is heavily gaurded by the Empire, we need to stealthily get across, do you have your stealth field Generator on Nihilus?"

"Yes, me and you will go on ahead, the rest of you head back to the transport."

They then activated their stealth field generators and headed to where the artifacts is.

Once they were there Nihilus's Generator went off as he killed the two hutts gaurding it then grabbed the artfiact.

"Got it, now lets get out of here."

"Then the alarm went off.

"Damn, we've been caught, come on were getting out of here!"

"My stealth Generator won't work."

"Here Nihilus take mine, the artifact, and get out of here, i'll hold them off, don't worry i'll be fine."

"May the force be with you Mandalore." Nihilus activated his generator and left as the stormtroopers arrived.

"Freeze Mandalorian, your under arrest in the name of the Empire!"

Mandalore killed the troops, but was outnumbered by the walkers coming in.

"Alright, I surrender, but I promise you, your little prison won't hold me forever."

**Revan's base on Ryloth**

Revan and Bastila are in the conference room till Nihilus came in.

"I have retrieved the artifact."

"Excellent, wheres Mandalore?" asked Revan

"He held off the Empire during our escape."

"Is he dead?" asked Bastila

"No, I didn't sense his death so he must have been captured."

"Nihilus, study the artifact and tell me everything about it after you have discovered it, and don't worry, having Mandalore captured could benefit us, as we might have ex imperials in whatever prison he is in, and when the time is right, we'll break him out."


	4. Announcement

**Hey guys boobymitch here and I just wanna say that a fan took note that it looks like the Forces of Corruption story, it kinda is only a twist and this will not be the only book there will be a 6 book trilogy plus mini clone war like episodes to fill in the gaps of the timeline also there will be a new star wars villain that I created that will appear in the end of this book who will be the main agonist after episode 2 and don't worry chapter 3 will be updated soon **


	5. Jail Break

**A month later...**

Nihilus enters the conference room with Revan.

"Nihilus, the time has come to free Mandalore from his imprisonment."

"Do we have a location?"

"Yes, he is located at Kessel, the mining prison."

"Is it under Imperial Control?"

"Of course, but don't worry, I already made you and Mandalore's plan of escape."

"And that is?"

"First, you will hire that smuggler Captain Solo to help you get there and be your getaway ship, once you find Mandalore, you and him cause a prison riot and use it as a distraction for escape."

"A brilliant plan Revan, I will meet Captain Solo and head to Kessel immediately."

"Good, and may the force be with you."

**Kessel**

Down at Kessel's prison, Mandalore is in a cell till a mouse droid came in as it showed a hologram of Jabba.

"So, you are the one they call Mandalore."

"Thats right, and you must be Jabba the Hutt."

"Yes, and you have stolen a very special artifact of mine, you cost me alot of credits, I wish for it to be found."

"Yeah good luck with that Jabba, theres no way i'll tell you and you won't be able to find my friends anyway."

"We'll see, with that bounty I posted on your head, you won't last long anyway, I'll eventually retrieve the artifact but till then have fun rotting in prison."

The hologram disappears, then Mandalore kicks the droid and finds his storage locker and puts on his armour.

He then runs out to the communication console.

"Nihilus, do you read me?"

"I read you Mandalore, we are above the planet surface."

"Good, get down as soon as you can and we can begin our prison riot."

"Captain Solo is having a hard time cooperating, but i'm sure with some more credits than his original offer, it will help."

"Excellent, i'll see you soon."

Off at the landing pad the Millenium Falcon lands.

"I don't have much time here, so make it snappy!"

"Ok, i'll be back shortly."

Nihilus leaves while activating his stealth field generator.

Back at the console, Mandalore is at gunpoint by a bounty hunter.

"So you must be Mandalore?"

"Thats right, I would have you send my regards to Jabba but I don't think you would last long anyway."

"Thats a laugh, but don't i'll tell him after I collect my bounty."

"If you were smart, which your not, you would leave right now before I start a prison riot, which should start very soon."

"I'll be gone by then."

"Your right, but sooner than you think."

Nihilus then pops out and stabs the bounty hunter.

"Excellent timing Nihilus, now lets get started."

"Before we go, I have tookeen the libery of having our technicians upgrade your blaster rifle, now come, Revan and his alliance awaits."

They then start a riot by releasing prisoners and having them attack the stormtrooper gaurds.

They then reach the hangers gate till Nihilus spotted something.

"Wait, there are some droids up ahead, I will go on ahead and take them out."

"Don't be silly, just send the prisoners, alot of them have no honor anyway."

They did that, destroying the droids, and reached the ship.

"Hold on, wheres my cargo, and whats with all these people, i'm not running a passenger ship."

"I,m your cargo captain Solo, don't worry about the prisoners, they found there own way in there, they can find their own way out."

"Whoa wait a minute, you man said this was a spice run, now of course I never believed that crape about a spice run, but I didn't count on a prison riot."

"I'll double your current fee."

"Yeah I know Chewie, come on get on board were leaving."

"Lets go Nihilus, I have something very important to tell to Revan and with this bounty on my head, we are in big trouble."

They then board the ship and leave the planet.

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base, Revan is looking at the galaxy map when Mandalore and Nihilus stepped in.

"Ah Canderous, good to see you again!"

They then embraced as they took a sit.

"So, how was prison?"

"Like Hell, this prison is as bad as the old ones."

"I see, well get some rest and you can tell me more about your stay later."

Mandalore did that as Nihilus sat in his seat.

"So what did you find out about the artifact Nihilus?"

"Well based on the design, it is indeed a Sith artifact."

"I'm probably wrong but it might be a smaller version of a Star Map, I hope theres not another Star Forge."

"i doubt it Revan, you would have to have advance technology to build that, besides the Empire is using the Death Star not the Star Forge."

"Right, well continue studying the artifact Nihilus, and leave me to my study."

"Nihilus leaves as Revan kept on looking at the Galaxy Map.


	6. Finding Some Pods

**A Few weeks later...**

After a few weeks of doing pirate raidings like raiding Mandalore and Shola, Revan is having a dream.

In this dream, he sees a young jedi togruta.

"Help me."

"Who are you?"

"Find me, seek me out."

"I will, but first you have to answere my question, who and where are you?"

She did not answer, she only touched his head and showed him a vision.

It was a vision of her expelration from the jedi order.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but again who and where are you?"

"Find me, and you will know the answers."

The person fades as Revan awoken in sweat as he left his bed and went into the bathroom.

He activated his sink and put his hands in the water and splashed it into his face.

"Whats wrong Revan?"

Revan turned around to see Bastila at the door.

"I had a dream or a vision or maybe it was a distress call."

"What was it?"

"It was a young togruta jedi, she said to come 'Find her, and I will know the answers.' "

"Well Revan, we'll find this jedi, but you must get your rest, Mandalore wants to talk to you tomorrow."

Revan then goes back to bed with Bastila and goes to sleep

**The Next Day **

Revan then steps in the Conference room with Mandalore and Nihilus inside.

"Are you okay Revan, you look like you had a rough night?" asked Mandalore

"Its nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Nihilus

"Of course, now what did you need to tell me Canderous?"

"Well my stay in prison might not have been glamorous, but it had its perks."

"What do you mean?"

"While I was staying in prison, one of my cell mates told me about the Emperor's secret vault, I 'persuaded' him to tell me more."

"Only an ex-imperial would have that information, did you find out more about it?" asked Nihilus

"I never did, my 'persuasion' skills were to much for him."

Revan shook his head then said, "I believe that prisoner was telling the truth, cause if it is real, then it will have what I need to help the Rebellion."

"And that is?" asked Nihilus

"Jango Fett's Clone DNA."

"You mean the template of that clone army the Republic had years ago?" asked Mandalore

"Thats the one, but not only that, there is a list of clones who have deserted the Empire and are in hiding, if we were to steal them and give it to the Rebellion, they could start making an army and have some Clone War clone veterans on their side as well."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, but is this information accurate?" asked Nihilus

"Well only one way to find out, the Death Star," answered Mandalore

"The Death Star, wasn't that destroyed by the Rebellion yesterday?" asked Revan

"Indeed, but Battlestations like that contain Data pods and are to be shipped when a battleship is in danger."

"So someone must have followed the protocal," said Revan

"Exactly, so all we need to do is go to Yavin IV and search the debris before the Imperial fleet sends a retaliation fleet."

"But won't the Rebels be there?" asked Nihilus

"Of course they will, they have a base on the planet surface, but we do not need to engage them, we'll go on the Ebon Hawk and do this stealthily," said Revan

**Yavin IV**

The Ebon Hawk then jumps from its hyperspace.

"Nihilus, did you scan the area?"

"Yes Revan, I have scanned the area and there is only a few fighters patrolling, but we can avoid them easily."

"Good, lets start fishing shall we."

They run into a data pod and pick it up.

"This one is about chatter by the Grand Moffs, not really important, lets keep looking."

They run into another pod and picked it up.

"Bingo, this is it, this is about the Emperor's vault, but lets keep looking for more.

They keep looking till they get another one.

"Wait a second, this is designs for a new ship, I never seen its design, apart from the Death Star and Star Forge, we'll have to look into it later, in the mean time lets find one more."

They then run into a merchant and his pirate body gaurds.

"To slow chump, for this you'll have to pay for it."

"I don't think so scum, after him!"

The Ebon Hawk then destroys the fighters and stops the merchant ship as they retrieved the pods.

"Ok, this one is about... a sighting, a sighting of a mysterious ship floating around the galaxy, ah its useless lets get out of here guys."

They then jump into hyperspace and head back to Ryloth

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base Revan is in the conference room with Nihilus and Mandalore.

"Ok, Mandalore I want you to look into this ship that the Imperials are making, its located on Kuat, find out about it and report to me."

"I'm on it, besides theres a Black Market there anyway, I needed to get something for my Mandalorians anyway."

"Ok and Nihilus, I want you to keep studying that artifact, while I look into the Vaults."

"It will be done."

They leave till Revan stops Nihilus

"Nihilus wait, I need your help."

"What do you need, Revan?"

"Theres this Jedi Togruta, who contacted me from my dreams, I need you to locate her if you can."

"I will do it, but is this a trap made by Vader or the Emperor himself?"

"No, I sense it isn't, please find her."

"I will."

Nihilus leaves as Revan then begins meditating while thinking about the jedi and the vaults.


	7. Finding the Lost Jedi

**Revan's Base**

Revan is meditating in his chamber till Mandalore stepped in.

"Don't you ever knock."

"You know I don't."

"True, what did you find out about this ship."

"I gotta say Revan its a magnificent ship, wonderful name it has The Eclipse, it sure blocked out my view of the sun."

"Can we go in for a closer look?"

"No, thay have an armada of ships guarding that thing, it would take a massive force to take down that fleet.

"Ok, go to the conference room, i'll meet you there."

Mandalore leaves as Nihilus stepped in.

"What do you need Nihilus?"

"I have located your lost jedi Revan."

Revan got up and walked over to Nihilus.

"You did, where!?"

"On the planet Saluecami."

"Well then, we..."

Then the bases alarms go off as Revan and Nihilus ran to the conference room.

"Soldier, what is going on!?"

"Sir, our barracks have been destroyed!"

"Is it Imperials?"

"No sir, it seems like Hutt Forces!"

"Oh that Jabba, he is now become a thorn in our sides , i'll kill him, but I wanna make sure he suffers!"yelled Mandalore

"Now Mandalore, we..."

"HOHOHO, you and your friends were fools to have stolen my artifact Mandalore, now your Alliance will be wiped out."

"So your Jabba the Hutt, your as ugly as any Hutt I've seen, you were able to get into my com system, clever, how did he find us?" asked Revan

"We traced to signal to Saleucami sir, thats where a communication outpost is."

"Nihilus, you and Bastila lead a strike team down there and capture that communication outpost."

"It will be done."

As they were leaving, Revan stops Nihilus.

"And Nihilus, find the jedi."

"I will."

**Saleucami**

A transport lands as Nihilus with his sith troops and some mandalorians leave and scout on ahead.

"There are no signs of resistance so far, but I'll contact you if we need reinforcements."

"Will do Nihilus."

They then arrive at a Hutt Command Center next to the communication Outpost.

"Quickly, search the Hutt Command Center, see if theres anything in there we can use."

"They did so as one of the soldiers cried out. "Lord Nihilus, we found something!"

"What is it!?"

"A jedi frozen in carbonite!"

Nihilus eyes, beneath his mask, grew wide as he had just found the jedi that Revan seeked.

"Bring her out here."

They did as it was a female togruta frozen in carbonite.

"Is she alive?"

"Her life signs are normal, so yes she is."

Then an explosion commenced as the transport at their landing zone was destroyed.

"Hutt forces, everyone take cover!"

They took cover as they fired at the incoming Hutt forces.

Each Mandalorian and Sith soldier were taking cover and firing while Nihilus was in the opening blocking blaster shots with his lightsaber.

"Bastila, this is Nihilus, we are under attack by incoming Hutt Forces, requesting for backup, NOW!"

"Were on our way Nihilus, just hold on!"

"My lord, I dont know how long we will hold them off!"

"We must!"

Bastila's Transport then lands behind the Hutt Forces as she and some Republic troops ran out and started killing Hutt forces from behind.

Nihilus saw this and ordered his men to charge as they did and they cut down the Hutt forces.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem, how many casualties?"

"We lost about 5 men plus a transport."

"Thats not bad, whats that?"

"This is a jedi frozen in carbonite."

"Is she alive!?"

"Yes, which is why we need to get her back to Ryloth immediately."

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base, Revan and Mandalore are waiting in the hanger till Bastila's transport arrives.

Bastila and nihilus and their men are exiting as their carrying the frozen jedi

"Bastila, Nihilus, what is that?" asked Revan

"Its a jedi in carbonite," answered Nihilus

Revan's eyes grew wide as it was the jedi from his dream.

"Quickly, we must unfroze her!"

Bastila looked confused at Revan as he made that comment, but realized what he was meaning.

The technicians then unfroze the jedi as she began to become free of her frozen prison.

The jedi then fell only to be caught by Revan.

"Oh, where am I."

"Its okay, your safe, your here on Ryloth, cause your in my secret base."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Revan, I believe you were trying to communicate with me?"

"Yes, your the one from my dream, and wait you said you were Revan, how did you get here?"

"Long story, but who are you?"

"I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

"Well Ahsoka, how did you get frozen in carbonite."

"All I remember was I left the jedi order..."

"Wait, why did you leave the jedi?" asked Bastila suspiciously.

Revan gleamed at Bastila as he sensed she did not trust her bu Ahsoka calmly answered, "Well before I left there was a bombing in the jedi Temple, we investigated it and traced it to a woman, but she was innocent and when I was about to find out, sh was force choked and I was blamed for it, I tried to find out who did it, but no one believed me. not even the jedi, so after I was proven innocent in the case, cause it was Bariss offee who did it, I was offered back into the order, but I decided to leave because I didn't trust them anymore, but as I left a bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane captured me and frozen me into carbonite."

Bastila couldn't believe what she was hearing as this jedi was put through alot.

Then Nihilus asked, "Who was your master?"

"His name was Anakin Skywalker."

Everyone gasped as they knew who he really was.

"What, whats the matter?"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but your former master is now a sith lord by the name of Darth Vader," answered Revan

Ahsoka couldn't believe it, her former master now a sith lord, impossible.

"No, he can't be, how much have I missed?"

"Alot, the jedi Order is no more, as there are only a few survivors and they are in hiding, the Republic is dead and has become the Galatic Empire as it is lead by the Emperor, as you formerly known as Chancellor, Palpatine."

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she began to cry till Revan comfort her.

"Its okay Ahsoka, that why were here."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Were going to help a group called the Rebellion, they need to become the next Republic, but first we need to get to the Emperor's vaults and steal the Jango Fett DNA and the list of clones who have deserted the Empire."

"Okay, and what about my former master, can he be saved, cause I know he still has good in him?"

"Of course, anyone that has fallen to the darkside can be saved, just like me."

"Okay then, should we get started?"

"Now hold on a second, just because your in the future, doesn't mean your going to get a new rank as a jedi, your still a padawan, and as such I will become your new master, so that way you will become a great jedi master in the near future."

"Thank you, master Revan."


	8. Hypori Droid Factory

**A few months later...**

**Revan's Secret Base**

In the Conference room, Revan and his new padawan Ahsoka, meet with Bastila, Mandalore, and Nihilus.

"Guys, I made a shocking discovery, as it seems were not the only fossils in this time of the galaxy."

"What have you discovered Revan?" asked Nihilus

"Yesterday, I sent my droid T3-M4 to investigate the planet Hypori, he found that Jabba is trying to get into an old droid factory dated back to the Clone Wars."

"What type of droids does it create?" asked Mandalore

"Unknown, and its strange how T3 never came in when he sent me the coordinates, strange."

"Then he must have been captured by Jabba, we should try to rescue him," said Bastila

"Of course, but our first priority is to take over the droid factory before Jabba does, Nihilus, I'm sending you on ahead to check the factory out and possibly find T3, you have one hour till we arrive."

"Will do Revan, I will leave immediately."

**Hypori**

**Droid Factory**

The Ebon Hawk lands in a landing zone, where nihilus is, and Revan, Mandalore, Bastila, Juhani, and Ahsoka get off the ship with a couple of Mandalorians, Sith, and Republic troops.

"So Nihilus, is the Factory open for business?" asked Mandalore

"Yes, but theres a problem, the alarm has gone off and the droids will attack us."

"Is there anyway to shut them down?" asked Revan

"Theres a droid control switch over near the 2nd landing zone, if we can avoid unnecessary conflicts, we'll make it there safely."

"Backing down from a fight, Nihilus, don't tell me you are starting to grow soft?" asked Mandalore.

"I said nothing about backing down, we might not even have that option though, because these droids called droidekas are fast, very fast."

"Oh no, Droidekas," complained Ahsoka

"You know what they are?" asked Revan

"Yes, their very powerful and dangerous, they have a shield genarator and two rapid blaster rifles, and can match up to a jedi, so we better be careful."

They are marching through corridors, till a droideka popped out and shot at a sith and republic soldier.

"Revan then used the force to lift it up and throw it at a wall, destroying it.

"That was a droideka, but not one I have seen," said Ahsoka

"I forgot to mention, these are an advanced version, these have the ability to shoot ion canons," mentioned Nihilus

"How useful, are we near the controls?" asked Revan

"We should be near."

They made it to the controls till 5 droidekas popped out from behind and started firing.

Revan, Juhani, Bastila, and Ahsoka were blocking the line of fire.

"Nihilus, shutdown these droids!" yelled Revan

Nihilus was already at the controls, trying to shut them down

"Nihilus hurry!" yelled Ahsoka

The droids then shut down as they fell down.

"I did it, I shut them down, they will not cause us problems anymore."

Then T3 popped out and did a happy beep.

"T3, thank the force your okay, what happened to you?" asked Revan

T3 responded with a few beeps.

"Jabba captured you, but now you've escaped, does he know this?"

Then and explosion commenced as a group of Hutt soldiers and a few walkers walked out with Jabba slithering towards the middle.

"HOHOHO, so the great and powerful Revan has fallen into my trap."

"Jabba, i'm in a good mood at this point so i'll give you a choice, you can either surrender or die."

"HOHOHO, your threats mean nothing here Revan, I will soon get my artifact back, kill them!"

The Hutt forces then attack Revan's as they defend themselves.

Nihilus then runs off as he yells out, "If I can make it to the Droid Control Program, I can program the droids to fight for us!"

"Go then nihilus, we'll hold them off!"

Then more Hutt forces are coming to their side

"Their coming from the side!" yelled a mandalorian

"We got this, come on Juhani!" yelled Bastila

Bastila and Juhani then run in front of the troops defending the side and blocked the incoming attack.

"Wheres Nihilus when you need him!" yelled Mandalore

"Yeah, I hope he made it to the program," said Ahsoka

"Don't worry, Nihillus will let us down, he will make it," said Revan as he pierced a hutt soldier.

At some area of the factory, Nihilus has reached the droid control program and is rewiring it, till a few hutt soldiers surrounded him.

"Don't move jedi!"

"I don't think so."

Nihilus then force pushed them away and activated a switch.

The droidekas then activated and killed the hutt forces.

Back at Revan's location, the five droidekas that were shutdown, woke up and attacked the remaining hutt forces as Revan's men cheered for their victory.

Then a mouse droid came and activated a hologram, showing Jabba.

"Jabba, your men are now dead and your factory is ours, I say that puts you in a disadvantage," said Revan

"Revan, can we come to a truce or at least an agreement?"

"Ah yes of course, here are my terms, the price on Mandalore's head gone, the attacks on my base stop, the planets Hypori and Saleucami now belong to the Alliance, if you breach those terms Jabba, I will come to tattooine and deal with you personally."

"Very well Revan, as long as you stay out of Hutt territory, we will leave yours alone."

"Of course, Jabba, now get out of my sight."

"You know we should finish him off," suggested Mandalore

"I agree with Canderous, if we have learned one thing and thats never trust a hutt," agreed Nihilus

"No, ending this little feud with Jabba, can now help us focus on our true goal and enemy," said Revan

"The Empire?" asked Bastila

"Yes and helping the Rebels."

"Master, if we are helping the Rebels, why are we not revealing to them?" asked Ahsoka

"Because my padawan, we need to wait for the right time and the right moment, but don't worry, once we have the clone DNA and list, we can find a time where we can reveal ourselves."

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base, Revan is in the conference room with Ahsoka, Mandalore, and Nihilus

"Revan, we have incoming transmission," said Nihilus

The hologram activated as it was Admiral Thrawn.

"Impossible, how did you find us!?" asked Mandalore

"Your communication signal is very easy to trace mandalorian."

"Admiral Thrawn, I heard about your reputation as an admiral, amazing, but I figured since the Empire has an alien law, you would scrapping up their wild beast cages," said Revan insultingly.

"Very funny jedi or should I say Revan, yes I know who you are, your own reputation is remarkable, but it has been causing the attention of the Emperor."

"Really, then is that why your here, to threaten us for him?"

"No, not a threat but a promise, if you don't stay away from the Empire's affairs, we will put you down."

"Is that supposed to make us scared Thrawn!" yelled Mandalore

"Easy Canderous, well Thrawn, judging by how your doing this by hologram instead of in person, all I see is a coward who hides behind the robes of the self proclaimed "Emperor" and isn't a man to do a job himself."

"Well all I see, is a petty jedi criminal that is trying to challenge the Emperor, you may be King of your little band of bandits or "Alliance", but you will soon cause a massive attention you don't want Revan, consider this your final warning."

"We'll see Thrawn, i'm just dying for the Emperor to show his face to me."

"What do now master, now that the Emperor knows were here?" asked Ahsoka

"We concentrate on our goal, we don't need to worry about the Empire just yet, besides we need to find a solution to get inside those vaults."


End file.
